


Morning Coffee

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Pokemon) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: 3:00 AM, Coffee, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Morning, Pokemon - Freeform, Sweet, VisorShipping, abandoned lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Walking into the abandoned Neo Team Plasma lab was one thing. Walking into the abandoned Neo Team Plasma lab at three in the morning was another. Walking into the abandoned Neo Team Plasma lab at three in the morning to find a male crouched over the broken pokemon healing device was a category all in its own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

“What are you doing?” Rosa asked, breaking the silence hanging in the room.

Walking into the abandoned Neo Team Plasma lab was one thing. Walking into the abandoned Neo Team Plasma lab at three in the morning was another. Walking into the abandoned Neo Team Plasma lab at three in the morning to find a male crouched over the broken pokemon healing device was a category all in its own. 

The discovered male fell backwards, startled by Rosa’s voice. “It… It’s not w… what it looks like…” the male stuttered.

Rosa crossed her arms, “Really? It looks like you’re healing your pokemon at three in the morning in an abandoned pokemon lab...”

The male sighed and whispered, “Then it’s exactly what it looks like…”

“Come here. Give me your pokemon.” Rosa said, hand extended. The male moved out of the way as Rosa sat beside the healing machine. “So, what’s your name?” Rosa asked the strange male, still fiddling with the machine.

“Nate. I’m Nate.” the male, Nate, respond. 

“Cool. Where are you from Nate? And what are you doing out here?” Rosa asked, eyes not moving from their task. 

“Um… I’m from Aspertia City… And… I woke up here with all of my pokemon at low health… I don’t really know how I got here...” Nate stuttered. 

Rosa nodded as she clicked one more button and the healing machine roared to life. “Well, your team should be good as new soon enough.” Rosa said as the two watched Nate’s pokemon heal.

“Thanks, um…” Nate said, still stuttering as he took back his now healed pokemon team.

“Rosa. The name’s Rosa. You said you were from Aspertia City?” Rosa asked, standing up.

“Ya… I was born there but I’m currently on a pokemon journey.” Nate admitted, scratching his head. “I guess it doesn’t look like I’m such a good trainer does it?” 

“Not really.” Rosa shrugged, “How about we get out of here?”

“Do you know the way out?” Nate asked, watching Rosa head towards the door.

Rosa paused and looked back at Nate. “Nope.” she replied cheerily. “I made it this far. I’m sure we can find our way out.” she laughed. 

Nate nodded as the two exited the room and entered the dark hallway. “So Nate, what’s your starter?” Rosa asked as the two moved down the dark hall?” 

Nate turned to look at her. “My starter? I chose Snivy. I have a pretty cool Serperior now.” he smiled happily, a nice change from his scared dimenor.

Rosa nodded, “Cool, I chose Tepig myself so I have a pretty boss Emboar now.”

Nate nodded as the two kept walking. They walked in silence before Nate turned to Rosa once again. “Why did you help me?” he asked.

Rosa kept her head forwards. “What do you mean?” Rosa asked nonchalantly.

“I mean… I could have been faking it… Or have been ready to attack you… Why did you help me?” he asked, stopping in his track.

Rosa turned around to face Nate. “Listen Nate. I haven’t known you for that long but… You were crouched over a pokemon healing machine at three in the morning. You seemed to be crying and you looked to be unarmed. I was willing to take my chances with you. Now, come on. We need to get out of here.” Rosa said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Nate stumbled as his wrist was grabbed but continued with Rosa. 

The two continued through the maze of corridors before coming across a blockade of metal. “Dang it… A dead end… I guess we should head back and look for another way...” Nate said. Rosa just laughed before pulling out a red and white pokeball. 

With a flick of her wrist the ball exploded and a large fire pig materialized before the pair’s eyes. “Emboar, could you help us out? Use flare blitz!” Rosa cried. Her embor nodded and threw its body at the blockade of meta. Upon contact with Emboar, the metal melted and a path was cleared. 

Rosa smiled before recalling her Emboar and turned to Nate. “So... What was that about a dead end and having to turn back?” she smiled as she walked through the now open whole. Nate stood wide eyes before running to catch up with Rosa.

“That was really cool.” Nate smiled. Rosa just laughed as the pair continued. The two kept walking before coming across a hole in the ceiling. From the hole, the two could see the morning sky. “Well… We’ve found a way out. The only thing left is to actually get out…” Rosa said, trying to think of a plan.

“I think I can help with that.” Nate smiled, pulling out a pokeball. Rosa nodded and stepped back, giving Nate some room to do whatever he needed to do. “Serperior, come on out!” Nate called. Serperior materialized and gave a regal cry. “Serperior, we need to get up there. Can you help us out?” Nate asked. Serperior nodded before jumping up and laughing itself onto the ceiling.

Nate nodded before grabbing Serperior’s tail and offering his hand to Rosa. Rosa laughed and took it as Nate pulled them together, Serperior’s tail wrapping around them. “Okay Serperior.” Nate called. Serperior then began to pull the two up and out of the abandoned lab. Once they were both out, Nate thanked Serperior and returned it. 

“Smart thinking.” Rosa laughed to which Nate smiled. “Where to now? We’re surrounded by water…” Roda asked, scanning the area for any way out. 

“I guess we can try to find the mainland. I have an Archeops. I can fly above the water.” Nate said.

Rosa nodded before replying, “I have a Carracosta. I can use it to swim.”

The two nodded before calling upon the said pokemon. Once they were situated, the two set off in search of the mainland.

* * *

Eventually, the mainland was in sight. “Hey Rosa! I think I see land!” Nate called from his peach on his Archeops.

Rosa smiled before replying, “Great! We’re almost there!”

The two of them eventually made it to the mainland. They both recalled their pokemon before looking around. A clock in the city read about six in the morning and the two entered the city. 

“Hey… This looks like Aspertia City!” Nate said.

Rosa nodded, “It is Aspertia City.” Nate gave a cry of happiness and the two walked around their home town. “Hey Nate… That was one crazy morning. I know a small coffee shop off the main street. You wanna go?” Rosa asked.

“Sure.” Nate smiled. Rosa smiled back before grabbing Nate’s wrist and dragging him off the main road. After several minutes of walking, the pair made it to a small coffee shop. The two ordered some coffee before grabbing a table and sitting down to enjoy their drinks.

“That was one hell of a morning!” Rosa laughed.

Nate laughed too, “You’re right. It really was.”

“Well, it was great meeting you. I’m glad I could help you.” Rosa smiled.

Nate smiled, “I’m glad I met you too.”

Rosa smiled at Nate before getting up and giving him a peck on the cheek. “I guess I’ll see you around!” she smiled before disappearing out the door.

Nate sat dumbfounded before smiled and giving a small laugh. “Ya, see you around.” he said to no one in particular. 


End file.
